El sombrero seleccionador
by Datsuki Dakki
Summary: Responde las preguntas y el sombrero seleccionador elegira una casa para ti.
1. Default Chapter

El sombrero seleccionador ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

El Sombrero Seleccionador

Respondan a las sgts preguntas en reviews y los resultados de casa van a estar los publicaré en este fic.

Que harías si un amigo tuyo tiene un problema.....

Le eres leal hasta el final

Te alejas de el, total ese no es tu problemad

Con tu inteligencia creas un plan para ayudarlo

Le das todo tu apoyo y consejo

Es tu hora de descanso.......

Aprovecho en estudiar lo más que pueda

Me dedico a burlarme de los demás

Salgo en busca de aventuras

Trato de hacer todos mis deberes

Tienes un examen importante...........

Con esfuerzo y un poco de estudio lo logro

Con mi inteligencia no necesito estudiar

Para que estudiar si puedo copiar

Si quiero lo puedo todo

Estas en una excursión al campo de la escuela.........

Me burlo de los demás todo el paseo

Mis amigos y yo nos separamos del grupo en busca de aventuras

Trato de prestar atención y no apartarme mucho del grupo

Presto atención a cada detalle de las explicaciones del profesor

Elige una profesión..........

Auror

Herbología

Artes oscuras

Un trabajo digno de mi capacidad intelectual

Mediten bien sus respuestas (no hay lugar a reclamos), espero que me hagan llegar sus respuestas, se aceptan críticas, comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. 2 chap

Hi!! Soy Lun de Black olvidé presentarme en el 1er chap. Si, ya adivinaron, soy la viuda de Sirius, espero que eso no sea por mucho y Rowling lo reviva o algo así (fans de Sirius, no se enojen si)

Aquí están los resultados de los 1eros 9 reviews, prometo actualizar los demás en el menor lapso de tiempo. E. Naomi acaba de sugerir la idea de una historia con uds. en sus respectivas casas y Hogwarts y todo eso, si les gusta la idea porfavor me dicen y me dan sugerencias e ideas, sino, la descartare de inmediato.

Llegan los alumnos de 1er año al Gran Salón, las cuatro mesas con sus alumnos, todos con sus ojos bien puestos sobre ellos, la mesa de los profesores espectante.......

La Profesora Mc Gonagall entra con un largo pergamino lleno de nombres, el primer alumno es nombrado.....

Maiya toma asiento y un poco nerviosa toma el viejo y remendado sombrero y se lo coloca, entonces el sombrero habla por una abertura.......

Maiya, tu casa sin lugar a duda, y estoy seguro es ..... HUFFLEPUFF.

La casa HUFFLEPUFF aplaude con entusiasmo recibiendo a Maiya que se dirige a la mesa de los Hufflepuff

La segunada en ser nombrada es Ayumi o HaRu, esta toma asiento y se coloca el sombrero dubitativa.... aguarda unos momentos hasta que el sombrero empieza ha hablar por la ranura .......

Ayumi o HaRu ..... um ...... dificil elección ....... pero es ........ GRYFFINDOR. Como sombrero seleccionador muchas veces me han tocado decisiones dificiles, pero siempre acierto.

Ayumi se dirige con paso acelerado hacia su mesa, que aplaude dandole la bienvenida

(La sgte en ser nombrado sería Mirug sino hubiera respondido dos respuestas en una misma pregunta..... )

Mc Gonagall nombra al sgt alumno....., Elisa Moony

Elisa Moony toma el sombrero y se lo coloca sobre la cabeza. El sombrero empieza su tarbajo...

Creo que tienes todas las aptitudes para ser una ........ RAVENCLAW

Elisa se dirige hacia su mesa que aplaude sonoramente

Emma Frost se sienta y toma el remendado sombrero y se lo coloca espectante......

Hufflepuff podría ser una buena elección......, pero GRYFFINDOR es la respuesta

Muchos aplausos resuenan en el Gran Salón

Desire Black es nombrada y esta se coloca el sombrero....

Serías muy buena Hufflepuff, pero yo creo que es ..... RAVENCLAW

Desire se dirige a su mesa con los fuertes aplausos y lasm miradas de los alumnos

SakuraDianaBlack toma el sombrero y se lo coloca.....

Como sombrewro seleccionador esotoy muy seguro que tu casa es ........ GRYFFINDOR

Sakura se encamina hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Los Gry aplauden alegremente

Y le toca el turno a Naomi.... (muajajajjajaja)

Naomi se encamina al asiento, se sienta y prosigue a ponerse el sombrero...

Bueno, esto ha resultado muy facil, pero deseo mantenerte unos momentos más en suspenso... (muajajajajajajajaja) si si lo veo...., tienes toda la capacidad..., la mejor opción sin duda...., y tu casa es...... GRYFFINDOR

Y Naomi se dirige hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que no la aplaude (broma) aplauden mucho

ChaoS RaiZ se coloca el sombrero......

Las posibilidades abundam, podría ser Slytherin...., o Hufflepuff....., pero la casa escogida para ti es..... GRYFFINDOR y ChaoS RaiZ va hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a través de las miradas y los aplausos.

bien aquí termina el 1er chap. Gracias por participar, espero estén agusto con la elección, díganme si la idea que les comenté es buena, hasta el prox. Chap.!!!!!!!


	3. seleccion 3

Hi!! Este es el 2do capítulo del fic, veo que a la gente le gusta la idea de la historia....., pero aun no estoy segura, sigan mandandome sus sugerencias. Ah!!!! Y Naomi ..... ESO no es cierto, y creo que ha la gente le gusta esa idea, ....... esa idea debio ser mia ....... , mmmmmm, pero es mia porque yo la voy ha escribir. XD

Siguen llegando más alumnos, un poco empapados y friolentos por la lluvia, el techo del gran comedor se mostraba gris...., pero el sombrero estaba ahí listo para ser usado y hacer su trabajo, seleccionar a los alumnos.....

El siguienete alumno en pasar es Maki..... Maki camina hasta el asiento y toma el sombrero, al instante el sombrero comienza su trabajo. Podrías ser un gran león de Gryffindor....., Hufflepuff es otra eleccion, pero al sombrero le parece que es..... RAVENCLAW.

La casa Ravenclaw aplaude con fuerza, mientras Maki se dirige a ella.

El siguiente alumbno en ser nombrado es Otaku Soul, se pone el sombrero...., una facil eleccion sin duda. GRYFFINDOR

Otaku Soul aun mojado se dirige a la mesa de Gry que aplaude entusiasta

Se hace silencio nuevamente en el Gran Salón. Pronto es nombrada Morella.

Morella toma el sombrero y se lo pone. Esto es muy facil para el sombrero seleccionador. SLYTHERIN

Sly aplaude a su nueva integrante

S. Lily Potter es la siguiente en pasar al frente, se coloca el sombrero y espera la selección.... Grandes aptitudes para ser una Raven, o una Gry, pero yo, el sombrero seleccionador decido que es ....... HUFFLEPUFF

Huffle

Mariam Salazar pasa al frente cuando su nombre es mencionado. Se coloca el sombrero y espera.... Sin duda una dificil eleccion (sin duda es por haber contestar respuestas que no eran ni remotamente las opciones) muchas probabilidades de ser una Gry, pero la eleccion es SLYTHERIN

Sly saplude mientras Mariam Salazar se dirige hacia la mesa de Slytherin

Gracias por participar de este sombrero seleccionador, por fin hay Slytherin, me gustaria hacer una competencia de que casa tiene mas alumnos...., lo haré cuando tenga suficientes seleccionados. Así que sigan participando. Me ayudarian mucho si envian sugerencias


	4. sombrero seleccionador4

Como a muchos les ha gustado la idea de hacer el fic, que tal si me mandan un review con sus personalidades, o como les gustaria ser y les pongo un lugar y una situacion o un tema y mandan reviews con dialogos o que cosa hacen.

El siguiente en pasar es Noctis Black Snape, se pone el sombrero y murmura "en Huffle no" "en raven no". El sombrero habla a traves de la ranura. No veo porque en Huffle no o en Raven son muy buenas casas, además no simpre se cumplen nuestros deseos......., pero tienes muchas actitudes Sly............ SLYTHERIN

La profesora Mc. Gonagall sigue desenrollando su largo pergamino, Piquetito es mencionado, toma asiento se pone el sombrero y espera una respuesta del sombrero. Gry seria una gran eleccion, pero el sombrero seleccionador que lleva años seleccionando a los alumnos dice que es .......... HUFFLEPUFF

Kat avanza hasta el asiento, puede sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella, toma el sombrero y espera la decisión del sombrero. Para el gran sombrero esta es una facil eleccion estoy seguro que es ...... HUFFLEPUFF todos los de la mesa Huffle apluden mientras Kat se dirige hacia ella

Joyce Granger esperaba que su nombre sea mencionado, por fin la profesora menciona su nombre y Joyce Granger avanza hasta el asiento y se pone el sombrero. Huffle seria una buena eleccion, pero la casa indicada es ....... GRYFFINDOR y Joyce Granger se dirige alegremente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

María Halliwell toma asiento y se pone el sombrero. Creo que esta eleccion es muy facil, porque es seguro que es GRYFFINDOR. La mesa Gry aplaude entusiasta mientras su nueva integrante se dirige a ella

Narcala Lesath se dirige con paso decidido hacia el asiento, toma firmemente el sombrero y le murmura, espero quedar en Slytherin, se pone elm sombrero y espera que haga su eleccion. No era necesario que me dijeres donde querias estar, como sombrero seleccionador estoy seguro que eres una SLYTHERIN. Narcala muy feliz se dirige hcia donde los Sly (no simepte el sombrero seleccionara la casa que ustedes quieren, se rige por las respuestas que dan, pero si gustan ponganlo como referencia)

Entonces ya saben los que quieran pertenecer al fic ya saben


	5. seleccion

Podrian enviarme sus perfiles, o como les gustaria ser en el fic, porque ya me anime y... bueno que espero que quieran participar.

La profesora Mc Gonagall sigue nombrando a los alumnos de su larga lista..... y la siguiente es Nagini86 que se pone el sombrero y espera que este de una respuesta. Pero el sombrero con sus años de años de experiencia no tarda en decir un sonoro HUFFLEPUFF. Y Nagini86 se dirige hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff

La siguiente en la larga lista de Mc Gonagall es NacilmeBlack que se pone el sombrero y al instante oye la voz del sombrero a través de la ranura remendada. A través de los años he seleccionado alumnos para las cuatro casas y creo que nunca me he equivocado....... SLYTHERIN

Lunai se pone el sombrero. El sombrero medita antes de contestar, el silencio reina en el gran comedor en espera de la respuesta del sombrero. Por fin el sombrero abre la ranura remendada... SLYTHERIN

Dado QUE VOY HA ESCRIbir el fic, deseo saber si desean que haiga Hogsmeade también equipos de quidditch o no se pues total es una. historia con personajes basados en uds. Ah y los que quieran ser seleccionado lo pueden hacer aunque el fic este comenzados.

A continuación una serie de situaciones (tomando el consejo de Mariam Salazar) y uds. me dicen pues, pueden mandarme dialogos o conversaciones y luego yo en el prox. Chap les tengo el primer ep. Del fic

Sala común de Gryffindor

Sala Común de Hufflepuff

Sala Común de Slytherin

Sala Común de Ravenclaw

Gran Comedor

Torre Norte Clase de Adivinación

Mazmorras Clase de Pociones


End file.
